Return of a Friend
by MEStarr
Summary: Instead of Lilly dying on October 3rd Veronica is kidnapped. What happens when she returns to Neptune a year later a changed person? What changes have taken place there and what does the Castle have to do with all this? Eventually LoVe
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of an Old Friend **

**Chapter One**

I'd been on my way to the Kane's to meet up with Lilly when it happened. She'd called after the pep rally car wash to say that she had some huge secret she had to tell me about and that I had to come over. Of course, me being me, I didn't even change out of the white and green shirt and denim shorts before leaving the house. My car was out of gas so I set off walking the three blocks distance to the 09er district. The Kane's and the Echolls' were the two richest families in town and my three best friends. I was the 'poor one' in our quartet, but no-one ever seemed to question that because I was with Them. Lilly, Duncan and Logan could ruin someone in seconds, they were the royalty of the school and everyone was afraid of them. But we were family. I guess sand-pit friendships really do last a lifetime.

Being innocent _naïve_ little Veronica, so ignorant of the ever-lasting evil of the world, I didn't acknowledge that that car? Yeah, the blacked-out SUV which was slowly rolling to a stop alongside me. That that car was dangerous. I glanced into its shiny windows to check my reflection. No, I didn't notice the danger until a black-clad figure leapt out and threw me roughly into the backseat. But before I could even open my mouth to scream or fight back hands wrapped tightly around me and a rag of white chloroform soaked cloth was being clamped over my mouth. Then everything went black.

That was exactly one year ago today. A whole year had passed. Now I was seventeen years old and I'd been living in this dingy little room for twelve months. Always locked in, the only window being a narrow, barred and screened slit at the top of the wall. One wall had hundreds of little scratches on it in lines. Actually there were exactly 365 little nicks in the peeling paintwork; one for each day. The fear had long since passed; a year was long enough to adjust to the change in lifestyle...if you could call it that.

At first they wanted a ransom. 'They' being the four guys who were currently holding me hostage. Mark Jameston was the brains or the group, though even he was lacking. Then his older brother, Darren Jameston, the 'leader' and probably the most dangerous. He really was crazy. Always threatening me, often following through on said threats. I had to watch out for Darren. Then there was Boon Wiley, the idiot. Boon the Goon I called him. He was hired muscle and nothing more. But oh boy was he muscle! The last was Finn Stark, the 'good' one if you could call him that. Sure he wasn't about to aid my escape, but he did help clean up the injuries when they came; stopping as many of them as possible from getting infected. I didn't trust any of them, but if I had to it would be Finn.

So as I was saying, at first they wanted a ransom. Being the idiots that they were they'd thought I was one of the Kane's. By the time I convinced them they were wrong we were halfway to Utah and, by way of the radio, knew that the whole of the Balboa County Sheriffs Department were looking for me, the Sheriffs daughter. That's what made them realise their mistake. Darren hadn't been too happy with that; enter first experience with his fist.

After realising they weren't going to get the money they wanted from the Kane's, and for some reason they were the only people they wanted money from, their justification behind my abduction became a little shaky. They made it up that my Dad had put away a load of their family, but I knew they were lying. After a few months I found out about the Castle; some huge organisation or criminals that Jake Kane was in charge of. It was a shock, no doubt about that; Mr Kane had always been lovely, if not a little scary at times. They'd wanted something from him which I still wasn't a hundred per cent sure of. I knew it was something about tapes of them admitting some dark secret which they wanted destroyed, I didn't know of the secret. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But yeah, they'd thought I was Lilly Kane…I wasn't sure how measly little me could be mistaken for the Queen of Neptune herself, but apparently it was possible.

As the time stretched on and the distance from home lengthened, I began to not mind staying so much. It got to the point that I could barely fathom leaving, being free. Going back to being innocent little long-haired Ronniekins. I'd been through too much for that I'd been beaten, stabbed, raped, semi-drowned, semi-suffocated and a whole lot of other things. I was beginning to find it difficult to think up new ways they could punish me. But I was no longer ignorant of evil. Not at all.

Finn would bring me in food pretty much everyday but the quantities were small and the taste was horrific. There was a little sink in the corner; whether or not the water was safe to drink I had to; it was the only water I could get. Really, besides Darren's drunken rages, they didn't treat me all that badly anymore. Sure I was black and blue half the time and with more than a few cuts and scrapes, but by now I'd learnt to ignore it. I didn't let the pain get to me anymore; I took it as a release now.

They didn't chain my up when I was in the room, but the cuts from the plastic cable ties and rope burns around my wrists seemed almost permanent anyway. Occasionally they'd take me out. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone other than them and I wasn't allowed more than three metres from my watcher.

Two weeks ago the distance was three and a half. Darren was watching me but, being slightly drunk, wasn't totally focused. I only got scared when some random guy came up and asked for directions. I didn't say a word and didn't intend to, but before I knew it Darren was ripping me away and dragged me roughly back to the house. In a fit of alcohol-fuelled rage he pulled a gun and shot me once in the side. Finn helped clean it later and whenever he could he'd sneak in and give me some painkillers. Luckily it was only really a flesh wound but it still hurt like hell. Perhaps more than it should due to that high risk of infection, made worse by the tatty bandage.

I was torn from my reminiscing by the sound of the bolt scraping back in the lock. Oh the first visit of the day. In walked my three captors, Finn was the one missing. Before I could open my mouth to release the smart ass comment ready there, Darren, once again, forced that chemical soaked rag to my face. And just like last time, the world blurred and disappeared.

I came to when the van screeched to a halt. All I could think was how hot it was in there before I was being blinded by an unnaturally bright sun. Then I felt a force behind me before I hit the ground hard on my wrist, hearing it crack and let out a scream of pain. The unexpected pain was dizzying but I couldn't do anything about it since my hands were bound tightly around my back.

"So this is it Veronica Mars. Ya know? I might just miss you." I heard Darren's cheery voice above me. What? Were they letting me go? "We'll have to find us a new punch bag now." He laughed, aiming a sharp kick to my stomach which landed precisely on the bullet wound and I let out a groan of pain, curling up as best I could, "Adios mi amigo." I heard a door slam and the next second the sound of a car screeching away.

They were gone.

I was free! I could go home!

Excitement momentarily over-taking the pain, I leapt clumsily to my feet. Then the pain retook the lead and I keeled over again with another groan. Mr wrist was broken, no doubt about that; thankfully it had gone numb…The gunshot wound was killing, freshly bleeding from that last parting kick.

Acknowledging the pain, I did what I could do best and swallowed it, turning my focus instead to my surroundings.

Shit.

I was on a road. A very long, straight road that stretched as far as the eye could see in each direction. Not a single car, not even the van. The tarmac shimmered with the heat. And to either side of the road? Hello Hell.

Desert.

Nothing but sand and dried out bushes stretching right up to the horizon on either side of the road. No life whatsoever. Just incredibly intense heat. In other words a death trap. I had no clue where I was or which direction to head. I was fucked.

Or was I?

Yep that there was indeed a sign. I hadn't noticed it since I was on the other side of the road and the back of it kind of blended in well. Limping over to read it I almost screamed in joy. A little victory dance in the middle of a deserted high way in the Death Trap. But not any highway. The PCH. And that sign was a little drop of heaven.

Neptune, California = 10 miles

The second part sobered me up a whole lot thought. I had quite a walk ahead of me.

By the time I saw signs of civilisation I was ready to curl up into a ball and die. The intense heat had put me near to the point of hallucinations and the many pains were only getting worse. Another sign told me I had four miles to go and I could not believe I'd only just got half way. It felt like I'd been stumbling along for years, falling over a million times but not resting for fear of not being able to get up again.

Every now and again I stopped and looked behind me, wincing for the brightness, hopes of any stray car. This time I found a little black dot, getting bigger and bigger. A motorbike. I stopped and stepped further out into the isolated road, silently praying for the person to stop. My relief when it began to slow was incredible.

The bike stopped about ten metres away and the person went to take off his helmet, but then everything went a bit blurry. I thought I heard my name being called from a strange voice. But then, for the millionth time, everything collapsed around me and that familiar darkness began to seep through the cracks.

**So the highway she was on? Not actually the Pacific Coast Highway, not that I'm from California or even American, but the whole 'Coast' thing kind of suggests that it doesn't go through a desert. But who knows! I could be wrong. It just sort of fitted for the story line. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, but again you should read ****LoVe-946 – Kidnapped and apparently the original one is by someone called Bite-me-Edward-C – But I don't know what their stories called; I searched for the author but, obviously, only got a load of Twi-hards….bleh…. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry but five reviews for the next chapter- even if they're just one word : )**

**Thanks for reading **

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of a Friend**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews; definitely wasn't expecting that many : )**

**Chapter Two**

"Veronica? Wake up honey, c'mon."

I recognized that voice. I couldn't every forget it. Not even after a whole traumatic year away I'd never forget my father's voice. "Dad?" My voice came out stiff, croaky; my throat felt like sandpaper. Opening my eyes I had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright artificial lights in the hospital room. Beside me was a heart machine, beeping happily away. There was a tall drip connected to my good wrist and my father was there.

"Oh my god Veronica!" There were tears in his eyes as he wrapped me in a huge hug, letting my breath in his long missed scent, "I've missed you _so_ much."  
>"I've missed you too Dad." My left wrist was in a white cast, reaching to about a third of the way up my forearm and connecting between my thumb and index finger like a glove. So it really was broken then. The rest of my was just numb will all the painkillers. But I knew of all my injuries; I didn't need the physical pain to validate them.<p>

"Where've you been honey? You've been gone a year and then I get a call from the hospital saying that a biker had brought you in when he found you unconscious on the PCH! In the middle of the desert!" He looked tired, gaunt. It just made me feel guiltier. "Then I find out you've been shot, have a broken arm and a whole load of scars. What happened to you?"

I sighed, reaching for the glass of water beside the bed and drinking slowly. I'd need it if I was meant to talk with this throat. "It's kinda a long story…" He just looked expectant, and worried…always worried. He'd sat back down in the seat and waited. I guess we had a long time. So I told him everything. From beginning to end; everything. He cried, I cried, everyone cried. But by the end of it I felt a whole lot better. Then he went to get a doctor to do some check-ups and tests. Everything was more or less in order and he said they wanted to keep me in a few days to keep an eye on me.

Three days later I was discharged from Neptune Memorial. Dad had suggested that we didn't make my return known until I'd fully recovered. This meant that I couldn't see my friends; Lilly, Duncan and Logan would have to wait like everyone else. I felt bad, knowing they'd be pissed when they found out I didn't see them for this long. According to Dad they'd been round a lot. Every other week they'd have a group dinner at one of the houses; even their parents attended. I liked that idea; before I'd gone they hadn't really been really close. Sure the Kane's and Echolls' were tight, but my dad? Not so much. Now it seemed even Celeste, the Ice Queen herself accepted him. But he didn't have any Intel, so to speak, as to what was going on at school.

Home was strange. It felt so incredibly good to be back…but somehow it didn't really feel like home anymore. I was constantly expecting Boon or Darren to come barrelling through the door. When I was there, I kept all the doors and windows open; I never wanted to be locked in anywhere again. I always needed a way to get out; an escape route. Other things that had changed was my appetite. Previously almost famous for the humongous amount I could hide away in my flat stomach; barely of a shadow of it remained. A piece of toast was enough to satisfy me for a day.

My biggest surprise was two days after I got home from the hospital. I'd convinced Dad that he had to go to work, since my mum had skipped town last year he was the only source of money in the house. So I was home alone, dressed in the usual black tracksuit bottoms and an oversized Sharks hoodie of my dads. Busy watching old episodes of Friends, I froze as I saw the figure move along the walkway, stopping at the door. Thank god the blinds were down. The figure knocked on the door and I stood up slowly, not sure what to do. What if it was Logan? Or Duncan? But the figure didn't look like any of them.

"Hey Sheriff open up." Oh I recognized that voice now. But why would he be here?

Cautiously, I crossed and opened the door. Really, what would Eli Navarro, leader of the PCHer's, be doing looking for my dad? "Or you." He said with a smile, "Hey Veronica."

He knew my name. That in itself was strange. "Eli Navarro…" I spoke, evidently confused.

He nodded, "I prefer Weevil." I smiled at that, "How are you doing? I heard you got out the hospital Thursday."

Now how did he know that? No-one knew that. "Yeah…how'd you find out?" I asked in uncertainty, worried that the news had spread around town already. But surely the others would have come first if that was true.

A frown creased his brow and he looked down, "I was the one that found you on the highway. You passed out; I put you on my bike and took you to the hospital. You probably don't remember that."

Wow, that was unexpected. But really it shouldn't be…bikers on the PCH? _Obviously_ going to be PCHer's. "Wow, well thank you. So much." I said genuinely with a smile, "Hey, you wanna come in?" He nodded and walked inside, I closed the door behind him. Well this was a strange sight indeed; the leader of the local biker gang in my living room. "Drink?"

"Sure, water," he accepted and I poured a glass. That was another thing that was strange; fresh, clean water. It really did taste different. Obviously better. "So really, how are you doing?" he questioned as I took a seat on the bar stool opposite him.

I shrugged, "Alright, all doped up on painkillers half the time." He smirked, glancing at the large box of medication that just happened to be on the counter, "You know me, a real junkie." I added sarcastically.

"Quite a collection you got there." I shrugged again with a smile, "So do you think you'll come back to Neptune High?"

"Yeah, where else would I go?" I smirked, slightly confused. Neptune High was the main school in Neptune. Of course there were all the private expensive schools and the catholic schools but they were pretty exclusive for the 09ers.

"I dunno, Pan High? Avoid all the attention."

I shook my head, "Nah, no point. What's been going on at school? You probably won't, but any idea about the Royals?"

He smirked and thought for a second, "School? It's pretty much the same. We don't really get into all the drama and shit. Clemmons is head since Moorehead left; turns out he's Trina Echolls' real dad."

My mouth fell open at that. Oh my god! "What! Then what's Aaron?"

He just raised an eyebrow and I smiled slightly, "I dunno V, something about adoption?"

"Well that's big. Anything else? Lilly? Duncan? Your buddy Logan?"

He shot me a mock glare, "Not sure, I don't like them do I. Rich stuck-up 09er's." I opened my mouth to object, but then thought better of it, "I've seen the Duncan guy with that blonde cheerleader lots. M-m…begins with an M…"

"Meg Manning?"

"That's it."

Ahh that was a relief. If they were together then I wouldn't feel so guilty about breaking up with him. But really, it had been a year and things had changed. He'd understand that. "Good," I muttered with a nod and he smirked, "What about Lilly and Logan? Still a temperamental power couple?"

He let out a snort of laughter and shook his head as if the idea was ridiculous, "No way! Logan had enough with Lilly's infidelity and they had a pretty public break up on the Quad."

Well I wasn't expecting that. But I suppose that it was always going to happen sometime; it was no secret that Lilly cheated on Logan and flaunted it in front of him. I'd tried to talk sense into her countless times; she was lucky to have Logan, he deserved better than that. "When was that?"

"Not sure, last year? Not long after you disappeared. Now _that_ was big news. People were talking about that for months…it's pretty much stopped now though." He told me.

"What are the juicy rumours?" I asked with a smirk.

"There weren't that many actually." I was sure I looked surprised at that, I felt it. Surely there'd been _something_; me going to rehab, getting pregnant, running off to join a cult. _Something_! "Your kidnapping was pretty public; sheriffs daughter, the 05er-09er. Everyone knew roughly what it was, and Echolls threatened everyone and anyone who even thought of starting a rumour." Now that shouldn't be such a surprise; Logan had always been unnecessarily protective over me.

I took a second to take that in. I really had expected to return to face a whole load of rumours. "I'm not looking forward to going back."

"Nah don't worry 'bout it; I've got your back." That made me smile and then laugh at his next sentence, "But that's just between us."

"Of course! No-one will ever know." I assured him jokingly, "But really, thank you Weevil."

He shrugged and looked down, "It's nothing."

I returned to school two weeks later, just in time for the first day of term. I still hadn't seen anyone apart from Weevil; he'd come round most days for a bit and we'd managed to form one of the most unexpected friendships. But then again, I did kind of owe him my life if you thought about it.

In the morning I got up early and showered before facing my new wardrobe. I wanted to people to understand that I was a different person now. I wanted there to be no doubt in the world that I'd changed. I pulled on some tight black skinny jeans and a loose black tank top, then some black high tops. My make up was dark and I dried then curled my hair, not cut to a couple inches below my collar-bones. Then to cover my scarred back and arms, I pulled on a new studded black leather jacket. Before I left the house I hooked some Aviators to the top of my top; why not. I wondered what people would think about this.

The first thing I saw when I pulled up in the parking lot in my new old black MG was a huge crowd gathered around the flagpole. Some poor kid was taped up, buck naked, and with the word 'Snich' incorrectly spelt across his chest and everyone had their phones out.

Now a year ago, I would have blushed, looked down and hurried on walking; wanting nothing to do with it or seeing a boy naked. But now was different. I let out a sigh and strode confidently through the crowd, "Move." I demanded one jock holding a camera that was in my way.

He turned, bristling slightly, "Who died and made you Queen?" I smirked, reached into my pocket and then let the switchblade slide into place in front of his face, "Freak," I heard him mutter before hurrying away.

I stepped up onto the little wall, setting about cutting the tapes, "You new here huh?" He nodded, obviously embarrassed, who wouldn't be. "Welcome to Neptune High." That made him smile a little, I heard the bell ring and people began to move, "Go Pirates!" I yelled with fake-cheer, finally breaking all the tapes and hopping back down. Without another look up at the boy, I left disappeared quickly into the crowd.

I didn't see the flagpole kid again until lunch. My entire morning had been spent in Principle Clemmons' office with my dad and the Sheriff too. I had to give a statement which took an unusually long time. Sheriff Lamb seemed okay at first, but what I'd heard from Weevil he was pretty incompetent. A few months ago my dad had given up the job in favour of opening up his own PI Company, known as Mars Investigations. But yeah, I hadn't seen anyone yet.

I'd found an empty table a few away from the oblivious 09er's; happy to just watch Lilly, Duncan and Logan through the glasses for a while before making my presence known. Never before had I realised how much sunglasses could keep you disguised. I smiled as I noticed the others too; Dick and Cassidy Casablancas, Madison Sinclair, Meg Manning, Shelley Pomroy…they were all there. They all looked happy, normal. Then, all of a sudden, my view was blocked as the flagpole kid sat down. I spoke without thinking, "Who said you could sit here?" He faltered for a second in surprise, then went to leave, "Sorry, sit down. You can sit wherever you want."

The grin reappeared, "Cool, well I'm Wallace Fennel."

"Veronica." I smiled back, but before I could say another thing, another familiar voice cut in.

"My Bitch! Weren't you to wait for me at the flagpole?" Weevil, followed by his lackeys, sat down sideways beside Wallace, right up close, "I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer."

I was actually impressed when Wallace didn't cower in terror at all the formidable bikers; he forced a laugh and nodded, "Okay…I get it man…very funny…"

"Yeah," Weevil agreed quietly.

"I guess…we're even now, right?" he asked, glancing up at the others for a second but always avoiding eye contact.

"You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?"

I sighed, "Leave him alone." Weevil looked over at me, taking notice of my presence for the first time and seemed surprised for a second before acting.

"Sister!" he began, standing up and making his way around the table to me, "The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's ridin' ma big ol hog," I tried not to laugh at that, "And even then it's not so much words as a bunch of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' ya know."

I turned in my seat to face him, "So it's big huh?"

"Legendary."

"Well let's see it." Aww he looked a little surprised, but very amused too, I carried on, "Well if it's as big as you say it is _I'll_ be your girlfriend- Oh! We could go to prom together!" He did laugh at that, glancing at the other bikers behind him who looked totally shocked and ready to back up their leader, "What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here _vato_…"

Felix interrupted then and I glanced at him, "Dude! Weevil, don't let Blondie talk to you like that!"

I held out my hand to gesture to him, looking back at Weevil, "Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too…"

"Ah hell I'll show you mine!" His hands went to his belt and I was momentarily surprised before Weevil stopped him.

He smirked at me, giving my outfit a once over, "Lookin' good Mars." He informed me loudly and I just smiled with a shrug, not really acknowledging the whispers at that. "C'mon boys." And with a final wink they all left.

Ahh the stares. Wallace was watching me in an amused awe. Three people were staring at me in shock…well…a lot more than three; but only three mattered to me. There were whispers all around me; "Oh my god it's Veronica Mars!", "When did Veronica Mars get back?", "What happened to Veronica Mars?"

"Well…this is awkward…" Wallace began to break the silence.

I nodded, distracted though as I saw Lilly Kane stand up, "Yep, and it's about to get a whole lot worse."

**Awful place to end but the chapter was getting too long : ) Again, thank you for all the reviews. **

**I'm going to say 20 reviews for the next chapter this time, but I can relent on 18 or 19. Hope you're enjoying it : ) and sorry for blackmailing.**

**This link is for the car, felt like a change from the LeBaron and my friends got one of these and it's **_**soooo**_** pretty : )**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of a Friend**

**Thank you so much again for all the reviews, they're a lot of help. I think I've changed the kilometres to miles in the first chapter; I live in England so we use miles here but when I went to America I swear I saw Km on the signposts…oh well. As for the desert thing, I was thinking like at the beginning of the third series when Keith and (I think) Dick Casablancas Snr. Were in that desert then he goes a little crazy. Just pretend for the sake of the story that that's on the other side of Neptune, then obviously the seas on the other other side : )**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Three**

I pushing myself to my feet and stepping away from the table. We just stared at each other; she looked the same, if a bit skinnier. But as usual, she was beautiful. I raised my hand to raise the glasses and set them on the top of my head, holding my hair back, but I didn't break the eye contact. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief before quickly moving forward. I mirrored it and she ran to meet me in the middle, flinging her arms around me and mine around her. I could feel the wetness on my neck from her tears, "Hey Lilly," I whispered, squeezing slightly.

She pulled back but didn't let go, "'Ronica…you're back…" I nodded and gave her a smile, "What happened to you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but another figure appeared beside her; Duncan Kane. "Oh my…" he let out in a breath before pulling me into a gentler hug, quickly followed by similar questions. But right now? I wasn't interested in that. I needed to see the third member of the Fabulous Four before I went into that. He was still standing by their table, staring at me in absolute shock. I sighed, only now realising just how much I'd missed him.

He looked older; his usually spiky hair gone for a slightly longer just-rolled-out-of-bed look. Obviously he looked good; he was Logan Echolls…he always looked good. He took slow steps to close the distant to a metre, never breaking the eye contact. There were tears in his chocolate eyes when he let out a long-held deep breath and pulled me to him, I slid my arms around his waist inside his jacket and his arms pulled me closer. I let out another sigh, breathing in his scent as I buried my face into his chest and he my hair, "Never do that to me again Ronnie." He whispered and I nodded silently, letting a tear escape.

After a few minutes I reluctantly pulled away and he allowed it, but still slid my hand into his. In a way I understood his need for contact. I led him back to the other two, "So…I guess I have some explaining to do…"

"Just a little…" Lilly smirked tearily, "We're skipping. Let's go to the beach."

We all nodded and I turned back to Wallace, "You alright on your own today? Not gonna get your tires slashed or anything?" Not to sound too patronizing but he did seem like a bit of a magnet for trouble.

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, go."

The four of us walked through the unnaturally silent Quad to the parking lot. I spotted Weevil watching by the motorbikes and I shook my head slightly, he looked worried and like he was about to come over. Logan watched the little exchange in confusion before we all got into his car, Duncan driving. The silence remained right up until we found our usual spot on a deserted stretch of Crescent Beach, sitting in a circle on the soft sand.

"So tell us. Everything."

I took a deep breath, knowing full well that sooner or later they'd find everything out. "Okay then…but it's not exactly all rainbows and buttercups…just warning you." They didn't look too happy about it but didn't stop me so I carried on, "Last year, October 3rd, exactly 381 days ago." I'd gotten into the habit of counting; already my bedroom wall had a load of little nicks in it, "I was going to your house after the pep rally for that secret," I said to Lilly with a smile, "I was a block from your house when some van pulled up, grabbed me and knocked me out with chloroform." Logan's hold on my hand tightened slightly; by the end my hand would probably fall off. I looked at Lilly again, "They thought I was you at first." She gaped at me in disbelief and I went on, "They heard on the radio that the Sheriffs daughter had gone missing, by which time we were halfway to Utah.

"In the car there were three of them but there was a fourth at the house. Somewhere in Tennessee I think. Mark Jameston was a little crazy but…tolerable…Then Finn Stark, the 'nice guy'. He helped me out when he could. Urm…Boon…the Goon. He was an idiot, really. Unnecessary hired muscle. He'd do anything and everything that Darren said."  
>"Who's Darren?" Duncan asked.<p>

"I'm getting there. Darren Jameston was the 'Leader' of the group…dictator…whatever you want to call him. Now he _was _a bit of a psycho…not gonna lie. He was Marks older brother too. He made it the worse…and at the beginning for a few months it was pretty bad. Then it kinda stopped. Then a few months ago it got the worst." I told them, talking lightly about dark subjects.

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" Lilly asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, "Just bad stuff. Bad stuff often involving belts, broken bottles, plastic bags, buckets of water and tasers…knives…just bad things." Ooh my fingers were falling off, "Logan-"

He let them go and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Sorry."

"S'nothing. You said you wanted it all. I'm gonna tell it how it is; I'm not fragile anymore, talking about it won't hurt me." I assured them.

Lilly spoke again, "Okay, then carry on…just refrain from too many gory details. We're still expecting cute, naïve Ronnie here."

I nodded with a smile, "Alright…she's gone but I'll carry on." Well it was pretty obvious wasn't it, "So I lived with them for a year." I began subconsciously running my finger lightly over the scars on my wrists, "It wasn't like those films were they chain you to a hot radiator with metal binds. No, I had a room which they locked me in. A bed, if you could call it that, a dirty sink complete with dirty water and a tiny grate-like window for air. Every once in a while they'd bring me in food and once every few days they'd take me out for a walk like some mistreated puppy. But I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone or go more than three metres away from my…walker." I said, a little sarcastically, "If I did, especially when it was Darren or Boon, I got 'punished' which was never fun. But apart from that, they pretty much treated me like some really irritating lodger…or not quite. But I mean, Boon, Finn, Mark and I did have a few movie marathons. They were quite fun." The last one had been Harry Potter…three grown criminals watching Harry Potter with their abductee…a rather amusing sight.

They were all staring at me like I was crazy, Logan of course was the one to voice his thoughts, "What the hell! You're acting like these psychopaths are your friends or something."

"Not at all. Seriously they were _far_ from that. But I did live with them for a year Logan. They were the only people I could see or talk to. If I refused and spent time cowering in a corner I would have gone _crazy_." I told him straight, "Sure they treated me bad, but I got over it. I could _take_ it. And now at least the only way I can ever be hurt is emotionally. I've spent a lot of time thinking about this and frankly? I cannot _think_ of another way to physically hurt me. I'm pretty sure they've done it all." All three of them looked pained and for some reason guilty, I just shrugged and added, "And I'm still here. I'm not weak anymore."

There was a moment of speechless silence after that; no-one sure what to say to it, "So what happened next? How did you get away?" That was from Duncan.

"Ah…well, I'd been counting the days; marking each on the wall with the date. On 365, one year, they all suddenly barged in…no…Finn wasn't there. They knocked me out with some lovely chloroform again…then I guess they threw me in a van. Next thing I know they're throwing me out onto some hot deserted road. Darren leaves me with one final kick, a little bit o' blood and a few parting words before they drove off. Leaving me stranded in the middle of the Death Trap." See that's what I called it now; it kind of made sense.

"Where were you?" Logan asked in confusion.

I sighed slightly, "Ten miles out of Neptune. I found a sign which was a piece of heaven. I was on a deserted stretch of the PCH in the blazing hot desert." All three mouths fell open at that, "One piece of advice, anytime you see hitch hikers out there? Pick them up…it's not fun. And I swear _no_ cars came past for hours."

"How did you get back? You'd die out there anyone would!" Lilly exclaimed.

I nodded in absolute agreement, "Yeah, but I only had to walk six miles…with the odd hallucination. Then someone came past and I passed out." I told her, "Woke up a few days later in Neptune Memorial Hospital with my dad beside me." I finished with a smile, remembering it clearly.

They took another few minutes to take that in before the next question came from Lilly again, "When was that? When did you really wake up 'Ronica?"

Oh shit…this was where they got mad at me, "Urm…well…I woke up two weeks ago. So that's how long I've been home." There were gasps and shocked, annoyed exclamations around me so I rushed on, "No wait, don't get mad at me yet. Dad said I should take some time before I told people I was back. Apparently there might by press and shit. I just wanted some time to adjust to being free and not spending my time locked in a room, nursing infected wounds. It's a bit strange ya know."

"But you could've told _us_! We _are_ your family Veronica! That hasn't changed and never will. We'd have helped." she countered.

"Yeah, and letting us believe for longer than necessary that we might never see you again?" Duncan added, agreeing with his sister.

I sighed and nodded, "Okay…okay I'm sorry for that. You can't know how badly I wanted to see you three. But I _did _need some time just at home, with my dad to adjust before I saw anyone else. Only two people in Neptune knew I was back anyway!"

Fuck…I should've said one…I _should have said one_! Weevil was going to kill me if I told them.

"Two? Who's the second?" Logan questioned.

"My dad and…Cliff." I said with only a little hesitation. C'mon Veronica! You should be better at lying than this! Just because they're your friends.

"Who the hell is 'Cliff'?" Lilly demanded quickly.

How did they not know who Cliff was? "Cliff McCormack?" Nope, no recognition on their faces, "County lawyer? My dad's best friend?" I searched, shaking my head slightly as they obviously didn't know who I was talking about, "Okay, well he's the lawyer that we who can't afford our own top of the range defence teams use. You won't know him probably."

I almost laughed at their surprised looks at my sarcasm. But Logan was watching me with a probing expression on his face, apparently seeing through my façade. I was surprised by his change of subject, "So what was that back at school? With the bikers and the flagpole kid?"

"Ooh yeah! You were awesome 'Ronica!" Lilly said with a grin, "But I did think that they were going to kill you…or tie you to the flagpole."

I smirked and shook my head, "Nah they don't do that to girls." I shrugged, and then decided to turn the subject away from Weevil and the PCHer's, "So did you really not recognize me then?"

"No! You're like some hot biker chick! And you look incredibly sexy I must say!" Lilly exclaimed with a grin, "I was expecting you to come back with the long hair and pastel colours again."

I smiled and shook my head, "Never again. They are all gone. Throwing them out was pretty much one of the first things I did when I got home, then some internet shopping."

"Standard." She commented and I smirked. I'd noticed that Duncan had turned quiet; I'd known that he'd always liked that innocent side of me. But times change, things change. That was never going to last.

"What's been going on with you three? Any drama, changes?" I asked, feeling like the conversation about my year was just about done for now.

They all shared a look and Logan spoke first, "Well Lilly and I are finally over for good." He said with a grin in her direction and she laughed. I liked how they were still friends; it would've been weird otherwise.

"Yep, and I am currently going out with the lovely Luke Harris who was new this year. Logan is on his lonesome onesome. And Duncan here is all lovey dovey with Meg Manning." I smirked a little at the look he sent his sister.

"Good, I'm glad you're both happy. Logan, why the hell are you single?" I asked him seriously.

He smirked and shrugged, "Don't like anyone." Well that was a simple answer.

"But that irritating Hannah girl _loves_ you." Lilly added mischievously, then turning to explain to me, "She's the skinny blonde girl in the year who is _so_ irritating and _such_ a beg! She just decided to sit on our table one day and she was literally _all over_ Logan. So funny!" I laughed at that, imagining it. You always needed to be invited to the 09er table; you didn't just make yourself comfy unless you were Royalty or their family.

"Did you ruin her Lilly?" I asked, amused at Logan's discomfort.

"Well, it was only last week…but I intend to. And I could do with using your new hot self for help. I wonder what she'd do…" she drifted off in thought and we all laughed. That was Lilly, always plotting and skiving.

I glanced around the beach and let out a long sigh, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the sand and the gentle wind. And my only thought was how much freedom really was underestimated.

**Sorry for all the long paragraphs in this, I tried to cut them down as much as I could. They're so difficult to read on the computer!**

**I kept saying chlorophyll accidently when I wanted to say chloroform…thank god I just gave up Biology and Chemistry. **

**This time…let's say 30 reviews for the next update. I'm glad you're enjoying it any hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down. I thought it might have been too brief or something but let me know what you think. **

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of a Friend**

**So sorry I took so long to update….may have got me some alcohol poisoning…and a killer hangover….shhh…hello binge. **

**Thanks so much for all the story alerts and reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter Four**

We stayed at the beach for a long time, talking about everything. I'd called my dad to tell him where I was; he was understandably being very cautious. I wasn't allowed out on my own or anything. He said it was okay as long as I stayed with them at all times. When the sun began to disappear over the horizon we returned to the car and made out way to the Kane's house to drop them off first. Once there they made me come to the door too.

When Celeste opened the door she looked beyond shocked, taking me in. Then Jake appeared behind her, similar expressions on his face. It was wrong but I did partly blame Jake for the kidnapping. His part in The Castle and their activities was of course the reason I was taken in the first place. I think I was allowed to harbour a few hard feelings there.

Celeste Kane just hugged me.

The Ice-Queen herself. She _actually_ put her arms around me and _hugged_ me. I've seen her hug Duncan, the golden child, once…maybe twice. I've never seen her show any kind of affection to Lilly. She _hugged_ me. Everyone looked just a little shocked at that. Jake did the same, a little warmer of course, and then I gave a brief excuse for my absence. Logan and I left ten minutes later, relieved. Any sort of display of affection from Celeste was scary; you never know what's about to happen.

As we pulled back down the driveway and onto the street we were silent. After a while I had enough and spoke, "Logan?"

"Yes Ronnie?"

I smiled, looking around the car. Somehow I hadn't really acknowledged it yet, "What the fuck is this car?" I asked seriously. It was huge and canary yellow.

He shot me a look, "Hey don't insult my T-Bird."

I stopped a laugh at that, "I apologize, but your 'T-Bird' is so…"

"What?"

Struggling for words, I sighed, "Obnoxious…that's it. It is obnoxiously yellow."

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock-offence, "She has feelings you know."  
>I raised an amused eyebrow, "Really Logan? 'She'? If you must <em>it's<em> a 'he'."

He frowned, "But the adoption papers said…" I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes, reaching forward to turn on the radio, and then hissed in pain as I stretched the side wound. He was immediately worried, swinging the car to stop at the side of the road and putting a hand on my shoulder, "What is it?" What's wrong?"

I smiled a little, biting back the pain like I always did, "Stretched. Hurt a little. Don't worry about it, your reckless driving isn't needed." I covered.

He didn't look at all convinced, "Veronica you were properly in pain, tell me what it is."

With a shrug, I spoke, "It's nothing. Just one bullet that's it."

His mouth fell open in shock, "WHAT!"

I sighed again, "Logan, I've had worse. It was three weeks before we left, I stretched the three metres a little too far on a walk and some guy asked me for directions. It was just bad luck that Darren was there and he was drunk." I explained with a shrug, "Its life, I dealt with it."

He looked pained at that, "That's not life Veronica…you shouldn't have to deal with that." He said quietly, sitting back, "How can you act like it's nothing? All those things that you said happened to you. How can you talk about them like they were normal?"

"Because for me, for a year they _were _normal. I _had_ to deal with them…you don't understand Logan, if I hadn't I would have lost my mind. I _would _have died no doubt about it. But every time they came at me with a belt or shattered glass I'd just literally swallow the pain and took it. And eventually it stopped hurting so much." Rant over.

He didn't look happy; he looked sympathetic and angry, "I'm sorry…Ronnie I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He said earnestly.

"It's wasn't your fault. Obviously it wasn't." I said, laughing slightly at the absurdity of the idea; Logan having a hand in my abduction. That was so ridiculous it was funny. "Let's go home Logan, its late and my dad's very conscious about my whereabouts at the moment."

He smiled, putting the car back into drive and setting off down the road again, "Well of course he is. You got abducted."

Tuesday, day three hundred and eighty-one. _Actually_ going back to school this time. I woke up, showered and then went to my wardrobe. What to wear? I pulled on some black tights then some high waisted cut off denim shorts. On top I pulled on a baggy black crop top and them some black plimsolls on my feet. Make-up was the same as yesterday, as was the leather jacket. Then I crossed to my dressing table and picked up the one thing I'd brought back with me. It was a little weird, yes, but it was kind of like a reminder. It was a long, fine silver chain with the bullet on the end which hung to just below my breast when I put it on. Finn had cleaned it, then drilled a hole through it and given it back after he took it out.

Dad had already left by the time I left my room, eating a quick breakfast and brushing my teeth. Then I remembered something…my car was at school. Shit. And I was running late so Logan, Lilly and Duncan would all have left already. I couldn't call my dad back from the office either and I didn't want to walk…I was never walking through Neptune again.

My worried thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I froze, standing in the kitchen and watching the figure through the door. I still wasn't exactly comfortable when it came to letting people in when I was alone. "Yo V, open up."

I laughed quietly at my own foolishness, opening the door, "Heya Eli. What's up?"

He scowled a little at the name but only jokingly, "Well first you're late. Then Thumper just called, said there's a load of reporters at school." He told me, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh great, any round here?"

"Nah not yet-"he stopped midsentence, looking at something further down the walkway, "Yo, I thought I told you to wait by the bikes." He shouted at someone unknown.

"I was bored man!" the voice came back, I stepped forward slightly to see none other than Felix Toombes approaching, looking a bit like he owned the place. He stopped by Weevil and looked me up and down, "Nice legs chica!"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and looking back at an amused looking Weevil, "Eli, my cars at school…"

"Yeah, yeah I know." He nodded, a smirk on his face, "C'mon then, lock up." I smiled, grabbed my Aviators for what little protection they gave, and then followed the two down to their motorbikes. I slid the shades on as I got onto the back of the bike behind Weevil.

They were both watching me in surprise, "It's kinda weird how good you look on a bike." Felix commented and I think I blushed a little.

"Shu'up, let's go." They both laughed and I held onto Weevil as we sped towards school, almost unnervingly fast. The first thing I saw as we approached was the crowd of reporters; some talking to students who I'd never seen before. I hid my face subtly in Weevils back as we passed, pulling to a stop where the rest of the PCHer's stood with their bikes, quite a long way from the gates. I climbed off and stretched slightly before glancing back at the crowd, only to hear a shout:

"There she is!"

I swore and turned back around, noticing how Felix and the others moved to block their view. I didn't quite know why; they had no reason to help me at all, and why would they? Weevil stood beside me, "You alright V?"

"Yeah I'm good." I nodded, glancing up at the Quad to see Logan, Lilly and Duncan watching in utter confusion, then Lilly started forwards and the others followed. I looked back at Weevil, "Well thanks for the ride, looks like our secret friendships over."

He smirked and shrugged, "Ah well…"

I laughed, "Well thanks again, all of you. I need to get my books soo…see you round." They all nodded or muttered their goodbyes, and then I gave Weevil a quick hug before going to meet the other three in the middle of the road. Instantly moving to block me from the cameras and shouts, Logan put his arm around my shoulders and Lilly walked close to hold my hand. I nodded towards my car parked on the other side of the lot and we made our way over.

"What the hell was that all about?" Logan asked, shooting a glare over his shoulder at Weevil; apparently they hated each other…which kinda made sense, "What did the bikers want?"

We were almost at my MG now, "Nothing. Weevil and Felix just picked me up is all." I told them, knowing that that would never be enough for them. I unlocked the door and slid into the drivers' seat, then reached over to grab my bag. On my return, my dad had given me three things; two were tasers. One was in the bag and the other in the glove compartment. I'd also managed to get a licence for a gun (don't ask) and the other was in the drawer of my bedside table. He'd become almost painfully paranoid.

When I stood up again they were all watching me expectantly, "Look, Weevil's my friend okay?"

"_How_?" Duncan asked immediately.

"And why didn't you call one of us to pick you up?" Logan asked, both clearly against the unexpected friendship.

I let out a sigh and leant against the side of the car, "I didn't call him, and they just came round in case. As for how? Well, I lied to you. I don't know if Cliff knows I'm back, he probably does now but I haven't seen him yet. The second person was Weevil." I told them simply.

"WHAT!"

"Why? And why the hell would you _want_ to be friends with that low-life piece of scum?" Oh Logan…he really did hate him.

"Low-life piece of scum? Really Logan? You do realise he only lives one zip lower than me?" I questioned, turning to put on a preppy, cheerleader voice, "And like OMG! I totally came to school on his bike. Wait…does this…does this mean I'm a 'low-life piece of scum' too?" I said with bitter sarcasm.

"Ronnie you know-"

I shook my head to cut off his excuse, "He saved my life. If not for him I'd still be lying in the middle of the desert, dead." I told him, "He put me on his bike, took me to the hospital, and saved my life. I think that's grounds enough for a friendship."

There was silence for a minute; Logan was looking down guiltily while Lilly was trying to hold back a grin, confusing me. Then it seemed she couldn't stick to the awkward atmosphere anymore, "Oh whatever! But can we just acknowledge how hot you looked on that bike; you and Weevil with your aviators and leather jackets. I may just have to buy you one." She rushed.

I laughed, "Buy one what? A bike or a Weevil?"

"Hmm…maybe both…" she said, making us both laugh but the guys seemed unamused. Logan had a strange, unreadable expression on his face but the bell rang before I could ask him about it.

We followed the crowd inside. I followed the others to their lockers; we'd always got them close together. Mine and Lilly's were next to each other, then Logan and Duncan's the same but just across the hall. When Lilly opened hers I stood in front of mine, trying to remember the code. She let out a sigh then quickly reached over and turned the dial until it popped open. Ahh the joys of friendship. The locker was pretty empty apart from a few old books and things, "Yeah we took most of your things home, sorry. Clemmons wanted to use the locker for someone else but then we terrified them into getting another one."

I smiled and shrugged, "S'alright, I kinda knew that would happen anyway." I told her, closing the locker again and leaning against it, letting out a sigh, "So what did people really think? That I'd never come back? What?"

A frown creased her brow and she stopped getting books, just staring into the metal box, "Well some people…some people thought you were dead Ronnie." I swallowed, I'd sort of been expecting that but no-one had actually told me yet, "They spread rumours and talked about it but then, of course, we ruined them. A few of them even transferred to Pan High." That did make me smile; Ahh the power of the rich. "But that was quite a few people; we only got the main ones. People were constantly telling us, 'You have to move on, she's not coming back', or, in Madison's words, "Get over it Lilly, she's dead.'"

My eyes widened a little but I laughed, "Wow she still doesn't like me then?"

"Nope, I think she's just jealous though. But remember, sand-pit love lasts an eternity." We both grinned, then she shut the locker, we linked arms and made our way down the corridor to our first lesson.

"Score! I was in that sand-pit too!" I turned to see Dick and Beaver, sorry…Cassidy, right behind us. "So Ronnie…what do ya think?" Dick leered in that way that only Dick could do.

I smirked, "I think no." he let out a disgruntled sigh, and then shrugged and the ever-lasting smirk reappeared on his face. A few minutes later we arrived in our English class and took the seats at the back; our usual row. I sat between Lilly and Logan, and then there was Dick and Luke there too. Luke being Lilly's not man, and he really wasn't bad looking. I remembered at the beginning of every year Lilly would somehow manage to change our timetables so we had every lesson together. It seemed she's done it even though there was a chance I'd never come back.

The teacher, Mr Rooks, was a little strange; but he was good. We were reading Pride & Prejudice which by now I knew off by heart. During the year Finn had managed to get a few things for me, one of which being a copy of Pride & Prejudice so I now knew it pretty much by heart. Now that was luck. Except I hated the book now…

The lesson passed slowly and as soon as the bell rang everyone leapt up and out the door. This was the same in every dull class we had to sit through. One lesson before lunch was journalism, where we worked on the school magazine the Navigator. I spotted Weevil at one of the back corner computers, told Lilly what I was doing, then went over and slid into the chair beside him. "Heya Eli." I said, turning on the computer and entering my new username and password.

"Mars, shouldn't you be with your rich boys?" He questioned but I could hear the jokey tone hidden well.

I raised an eyebrow, "Nope, I'm sitting with my buddy." I smirked, opening up the internet and then glancing at the board to see what we had to do. Boring, no chance.

"My life is complete! I am officially Veronica Mars' 'buddy'" he called sarcastically.

"How does it _feel_?" I did enjoy our little banter sessions. I spotted Logan enter the room and smiled at him when he spotted me, then he frowned at who I was sitting next to. Well I guess that would never change. But he surprised me when he slid into the computer seat next to me. Wow…this was going to be awkward.

"Pretty damn good V." Weevil added with a smirk, totally ignoring Logan's presence.

"Well you are blessed," I added, patting his head patronizingly and he shot me a glare. "Hey, calm _vato_." I grinned and he shook his head with a smirk. "Wassup Lo?" I said, turning my head to see Logan.

He sighed and smiled, "No…I put my foot down at 'Lo'. Lo is an irritating character on The Hills."

I glanced at him; one eyebrow raised in question, "You watch The Hills?"

"_Lilly_ watches The Hills." I tried not to laugh, I did.

Just then the teacher appeared beside us, she was called Ms Dumas and was just a little irritating but alright. She handed me a small slip of paper and I read it. Apparently Clemmons wanted to see me. "Ooh I'm being summoned. This is like a dream come true." I missed their confused looks as I stood up and left the room, making my way to the Principles office.

(Weevil's POV)

I watched V leave the room, confused and a little worried. But then again, after one year gone due to kidnapping, it's kind of a given that you'll get called into the Head's office a few times.

Once she'd gone, that left me and Echolls sitting disgustingly close together with only one place separating us. But I wasn't about to move. Why should I? Plus, that would be just a bit juvenile which was his job.

Five minutes of ignoring each others presence, he actually spoke, "So I guess I should say thank you, or well done or whatever." What the hell was he talking about? And why was he talking to me?

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned, my tone bored.

"For saving Veronica. This is the only thank you you'll ever get out of me to take it."

I scoffed and shook my head, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for V." Like I'd ever do anything for him. The idea was ridiculous.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring.

I was about to do the same when another blonde hopped into the seat between us, "You two are so cute." Ahh Lilly Kane, "I mean really, this whole feud thing you have going on. I love it."

"Piss off Lilly." Logan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Language Logan. What _would_ Ronnie think?" She said, always mocking.

"I highly doubt Ronnie would care. She's not the same anymore." He countered, not even glancing up at her.

She grinned and nodded, "And I _love_ it. She's so cool! That jacket and the shades…she's looking pretty damn fine." She ranted; I'd have to say I agreed. But I didn't like Veronica like that, we were friends. I think Felix might though… "What do you think Logan? You like our new bestie?"

Now he looked at her incredulously, "What kind of question is that? Of course I like Ronnie! She's…_Ronnie_." He said like it was an excuse and the most obvious thing in the world. I wasn't sure why I was here…why was I even listening?

"No, I mean…do you _like_ our new Ronnie?" well that was a whole different meaning. I stiffened slightly; V could _not_ go out with Echolls. If he said he did…

"I am not talking about this with you Lilly. Go back to your desk." Oh well that was definitely and answer. My hand clenched around the computer mouse and I fought the urge to hit him.

She had a smug grin on her face, "Of course Logan." And then she left. Thank god a second later the bell rang. He stood up and went to talk to some other 09er kid so I picked up Veronica's few books and left the room, resisting the urge to alter Echolls' face. Violently.

(Veronica's POV)

They wanted me to do a press conference. As in talking to some huge cluster of journalists who will without a doubt change my words to some entirely new meaning. Clemmons hadn't been too pleased about those who were camped out outside the gates. But what could you do? They weren't on school grounds.

By the time I got out it was time for my first lunch back and the hallways were crowded with people going too and from their lockers. I went out to the Quad where I saw the 09ers on one side and the PCHer's on the other. Weevil caught my eye and motioned for me to come over so I did so.

"Yo Chica!" Felix yelled as I approached and I laughed quietly, stopping by Weevil as he handed my books which I then slipped into my bag.

"So what was that about?"

I shrugged, "I have to do a press conference apparently. Cos that'll be fun." I told him, just a little sarcastically.

"You'll be fine V," he looked like he was about to say more but then Felix cut across.

"Yeah, and we'll all roll up halfway." He said with a grin and we smiled.

"Of course you will. Thanks for the books Weev; I'll see you later yeah?" I said, backing off a little.

"Sure V."

I smiled and gave a little wave before turning to walk away, then glanced back at Felix, "Adios vato." He smirked and I continued on my way to the 09ers.

The second I slid into the seat beside Lilly which she'd saved for me, I was swept up into conversation with a group of the 09ers. First lunch back and people had questions! I was sat opposite Logan who just looked amused at my loss for words at the cheerleaders I've never really talked to before drowned my in an endless number of questions which seemed to leave their mouths at the speed of sound.

Not five minutes after I sat, I noticed some weirdly skinny (she looked kinda out of proportion…) blonde girl with straggly hair confidently approaching the table, "Urgh…here she comes…" Lilly said with a grimace. I watched in slight amazement as the girl boldly rounded the table and slid into the seat beside Logan, quite literally draping herself across his body. I held back a laugh at his bored expression; he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Hey baby," She cooed in his ear and he just rolled his eyes. Lilly was silently sniggering beside me.

"'Ronica, meet Hannah Griffiths," She introduced. The girl dragged her eyes from Logan to spare me a glance, looked me up and down before scoffing a little and turning back to Logan like she had attitude. "Ooh, Ronnie she screwed you."

"She did indeed." I agreed with a smirk, pulling my hair over one shoulder, "What is she? Freshman? Sophomore?"

Again, she shot me a glare, "I'm sixteen…_Junior!_"

"Well you _could_ be sophomore…" I muttered and Lilly laughed quietly.

I heard her sigh loudly, "Would you stop acting like you're better than me? You're not even _allowed_ at this table. You're poor, and you're with those Mexican-biker-tramps."

Oh wow…the whole table went silent…though some (Dick…ahem) agreed with the second bit. Twats. Then everyone began to laugh and I could see the slightly embarrassed doubt lingering beneath that artificial confidence, "Oh honey, Veronica here is Royalty. And you're definitely one to talk. Who invited _you_ to sit?" Carrie Bishop piped up from a few seats down.

"Yeah right, she's not even an 06er. And _I _don't _need_ an 'invitation'; I'm an 09er _and_ I'm _Logan's_ girlfriend." And he was just sitting there, eating a slice of pizza, totally at ease. Then he looked up and caught my eye and winked; I quirked my eyebrow a little in confusion but he was already speaking.

"Hey Babe? Pass your phone," he said to me and I smirked, reaching into my pocket for my Blackberry. I spotted Hannah looking proud as she did the same, not clocking it. We held them out at the same time and he completely ignored her, taking mine. Lilly beside me was grinning like crazy.

"What are you doing Lo?" Hannah asked, bristling slightly as she watched what he was doing on my phone closely. Her expression went to one of shock, then it went cold and I got a little worried. What was he doing? A minute later he handed it back and I looked at the screen to see a list of my contacts. Lilly burst out laughing, Hannah was fuming; I took a second to clock it. 'Suga Daddy'.

I sighed, "Logan, if I was gonna get me a suga-daddy, I'd at least pick the richest guy in the school." There were laughs around the table, "No…" I thought for a minute, everyone but dense little Hannah realising that we were totally taking the piss. "Love of my life…" I sighed in conclusion, nodding with over-the-top passion and going to change it. Holding back a laugh, he reached over and held my hand.

Why the hell were there fireworks? Fuck, just ignore it Mars.

Not a minute later, Hannah let out a little scream, stood up, hovered for a second before actually stomping her foot and storming off. Then the whole table erupted into laughter and we took our hands back. I looked away quickly towards Lilly but I could feel Logan's gaze on me. Oh what was going on? What was this!

After a minute or two everyone settled back down into their conversations, "Hey 'Ronica, you have to come to mine this Friday. We can finally have a Fab Four night again."

I nodded, "Definitely, I'll have to ask mi padre first though; he's very conscious of where I am and everything." I told her.

"Of course he is! We only just got you back." She said like it was obvious. I shrugged and nodded.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now. I'm always here."

**Again, sorry for the delay, I'll try not to do it again but I am going away soon and I have work next week. Soo…hope you enjoyed it. **

**Question though, does anyone want Darren and co. to make a reappearance? Or should it all be going towards Logan/Veronica from now on? I've thought about both so want to know what you guys would prefer. **

**And also, 40+ for an update **

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return of a Friend**

**Wow you guys are amazing reviewers! I've never had this many for a story before so I'm happy you like it. Here goes, chapter five…**

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the week passed pretty much the same. The press conference was scheduled on Saturday, just after midday at the Sheriffs Department. I was nervous, yes…but it had to be done. With any luck it would stop the press from hounding me, dad and any of my friends. And anyway, what was the worst that could happen? Them totally twisting my words or making something else up, making me out to be a liar or whatever. But why should that matter? Who's going to care about what some random unknown girl is saying?

Thankfully my dad gave me permission to stay at Lilly's on Friday night, so the second the bell rang the four of us all jumped into Logan's horrific car and set off. A few other people were coming too, like Wallace, Meg, Luke and Dick.

It was strange, really. Going back into the Kane's household and setting things up like we used to. And just like we used to, we grabbed piles of cushions and blankets and laid them outside by the pool in a big, soft circle. In the middle was an assortment of alcoholic drinks, crisps and the like. Of course I couldn't help much with this cast around my wrist but I tried. It hadn't actually been getting in the way much, which was both good and unexpected. The others arrived shortly after and we settled down, whacking on the music.

When 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor came on I laughed, then Dick began attempting to do it and failing miserably, "Lilly this is _old_!"

"I agree, but we're taking it from the old stuff to the new. You have rather a lot to catch up on."

Well that was true, back with Darren and co. I was stuck listening to hard-core metal and/or screamo which slowly murdered my ear drums. I apologize, but I cannot appreciate the supposed 'musicality'. "If you must." I sighed, handing Logan a beer when he signalled to it.

We spent a while just chatting, listening to music and relaxing like we used to. But after a while Lilly got bored and decided to make changes, "Right, enough of this. Truth or Dare; I don't care what you say; we're doing it." There were groans from around the table but Dick let out a happy whoop. "You forfeit, you drink. But otherwise you have to do the deed." She finalized.

"Well I'll start," Logan announced, "Okay, Duncan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said cautiously.

I glanced across at Logan who was sitting on the other side of Dick from me, "Hmm…how far have you gone with Ms Manning here?" he questioned. I glanced at Duncan to see him glance back at me, and then blush. Aww this was always going to be awkward wasn't it. But I was happy that he was with Meg, frankly I didn't _want_ to be with him anymore.

Before answering he looked over cautiously at a slightly embarrassed looking Meg, but then she just shrugged, "Not far." He almost mumbled. Logan was just grinning and Dick was too. I rolled my eyes and elbowed Dick lightly in the ribs, just making him laugh more to cover a wince.

"Okay, Luke, Truth or Dare?" Duncan asked Lilly's boyfriend.

"Dare, I guess."

We all watched Duncan, expecting something like downing a bottle of beer or something easy. He nodded towards the huge ice bucket storing all the beers, "Stuff some ice down your pants for ten minutes." We all laughed as he grimaced, then stood and grabbed a cup. Lilly did the honours; scooping out the most amount of ice possible before unceremoniously dumping it down the front of his trousers. Oh his face was hilarious!

And so went the dares for a while longer. By eleven o'clock mostly everyone was either tipsy or drunk (*cough*Dick…ahem). But then again Lilly had just dared him to streak around their neighbours' garden while they were having a very civilised dinner inside on the other side of a glass wall. A civilised dinner with Principle Clemmons…

"So Ronniekins…" he slurred, "Truth or Dare?"

I looked up at him watchfully for a second before speaking, "Truth." I said almost confidently; I refuse to do any of Dick's dares.

"Aw, you never pick dare!"

"No, Dick…I never pick_ your_ dares. There's a difference." I told him with a smile.

He scowled jokingly before thinking, "Okay, have you ever liked anyone here; not including Duncan?" Oh shit, why! This would make everything so awkward. But I could just lie… "If it's me, I understand…you totally don't have to say anything. I can tell." He finished in his usual arrogant way.

Well that rules out forfeiting, and they could probably tell if I lied. Then if I lie then they'll tease me about the person for a long time…I needed to talk to someone first, "Time out, Lilly can I talk to you for a second?"

"Suureee Ronnie-pops. C'mon!" she screeched excitedly, pulling me up and round to the deckchairs on the other side of the pool and out of hearing distance. "What's up?" Sure she was a little drunk, but she was one of the few people who could actually keep their mouths closed, even when smashed.

"So there is someone I like…and you can never tell anyone this." I told her seriously.

She nodded, "Course I won't. And don't worry babe! I know it's Logan." I think my mouth fell open and she laughed, "Seriously 'Ronica, I don't mind. Logan and I are so over I can barely remember being with him! And he likes you too. Go for it! You two would be so perfect for each other." She assured me but I wasn't totally convinced.

"Lilly, I don't know…he's like one of my best friends too; I don't want to ruin that. And I don't want to ruin _our _friendship either! Cos you're kinda drunk now so you'll be different in the morning."

She shook her head, "Lie; every since you've been back I've seen the difference. I _want_ you two together 'Ronica. Your friendship with him doesn't have to end and ours never will. Sand-pit love…!"

I sighed, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you Lilly, love you."

She grinned and shrugged, "Well I obviously love you more." We both laughed, and then returned to the group.

Sitting back down next to Dick, I took in a deep breath, "Okay, time-in…Logan." I said quickly, avoiding his gaze. Everyone looked shocked apart from Lilly who was grinning from ear to ear. "Lilly, Truth or Dare?" Moving swiftly on…

"Hmm…truth, why not." She shrugged, taking a gulp of wine.

I thought for a minute, trying desperately to ignore Logan's eyes which I could literally feel burning holes into me, "Okay, if you swung the other way; who would you go out with?" I asked with a smile.

She scoffed, "You obviously; and vice versa of course."

I laughed, nodding; I did love my friendship with Lilly. It would never change, I don't think. "Okay, Logan?" I froze a little, what would she do?

"Dare." He said in his usual uninterested way.

"Okay, I dare you to have Ronnie sit on your lap till your next go." Oh Lilly…he looked over at me and I sighed, shrugging before standing and walking over; sitting down in his lap. He seemed to freeze for a second before sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me closer slightly but still being careful of the wound on my side. It didn't seem too painful anymore. But anyway, this was somewhat awkward.

"My turn," He announced and I shivered slightly at the feel of his breath on my shoulder, "Meg, truth or dare?"

She stiffened instantly; having successfully hidden for the entire game, she was now being asked by Logan. And he, Dick and Lilly were the three most horrible people when it came to dares…and truths. "Dare." She said timidly.

"Finally, well…I dare you to strip down to your swimsuit, go next door and ask for a banana." She went pale, swallowing thickly. "Don't worry, the other next door." Aw just imagine Meg standing there with Clemmons…

"You can forfeit Meg, "Duncan said quietly to her but she shook her head stubbornly, surprising everyone.

"I'll do it." Everyone was staring in amused shock as she pulled off her dress and headed for the door. When she disappeared into the house we all ran through to see her leaving through the front door in her baby pink bikini. Laughing in surprise, we all crowded around one of the front windows, watching her cross to the Humphreys front door and ringing. A second later Mr Humphreys answered the door, looking a little shell-shocked at the sight. He disappeared, then returned with a banana and shut the door. A minute later Meg came back through the door and held it to Logan, "You're evil Echolls." She laughed and we made our way back to the pool.

"That I am." He grinned, pulling me back down to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest with his arms around my waist again. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Meg dared Wallace to down half a bottle of rum, and then he managed to slur a dare to Dick. And on it went; was it just me or were people refusing to give Logan a go? What had Lilly done? "Veronica Mars, truth or dare?" she asked a long while later.

"Dare." I said, not really concentrated as I traced the lines of Logan's hands almost unknowingly. A load of alcohol in my system was also making everything a little blurry. I knew it wasn't a good idea since I was still on some medication, but only really painkillers.

"Good, I dare you to kiss Logan."

I nodded, still dazed slightly, and sat up to turn around. Then saw Logan, realised the dare and whipped my head around to stare at Lilly who just laughed. Looking back at Logan he had a small smile on his lips and I sighed. Then he leant forwards slightly and I closed the distance to press my lips to his, again, not expecting the fireworks which erupted in seconds and sent us sky high. My arms slid up around his neck and his pulled me closer as his tongue slid into my mouth and deepened the kiss.

Too soon we broke apart to the sound of cat calls from around the group. I pulled back and we stared at each other in shock for a second, then I twisted back to lean against him, nestled into him a little. I could literally feel his smile as he wrapped his arms around me again and I smiled too. Lilly was still looking smug, Duncan had a strange unreadable expression, Wallace looked happy but cautious and Dick just looked…like Dick.

"Wallace?" I said, smirking at him and feeling slightly strange.

He blinked in surprise, then sighed, "Dare, V."

Not wanting to be too bed, I thought for a minute, "Swap all your clothes with Lilly till your next turn." He looked over at Lilly, who was currently sitting in a hardly-there dress, and then back at me in exasperated question and everyone laughed.

"C'mon lover, out!" Lilly demanded, pulling the dress over her head so she was just in her red bikini. A minute later she was in baggy men's clothes and Wallace looked extremely uncomfortable in the dress. I could not stop giggling at the sight of him. And on they went; more and more dares. Sooner or later there were no truths and everyone was just doing ridiculous dares. And, as per usual, the maturity levels gradually rose until Lilly had to do 'something' to Luke. At which point Meg and Duncan decided to take their leave, naturally. Then Wallace had to go home so it was just me, Lilly, Luke, Dick and Logan. Dick was so drunk his presence was barely counted. So we sat in a circle and passed the bottle around, the game turning more into 'I Never' than 'Truth or Dare'.

"Never have I ever…hit on someone while on a date with someone else." Luke said after a few turns and, as expected, Lilly and Logan drank. They usually used to do it to spite each other.

"Never have I ever not had sex." Lilly said with a smirk and we all drank, then both her and Logan looked at me in absolute shock and I just shrugged. Before I'd gone, as I mentioned, I'd always been the sweet, virginal one. And that too had changed. "'Ronica we have some talking to do later." She told me, more seriously than before.

Logan nodded but it was his go. He thought for a minute, then spoke, "Never have I ever sang karaoke."

I gaped at him, "That is shameful! Everyone should sing karaoke at least once!" I exclaimed, "We'll be doing that." He smirked and nodded, "Okay, my turn…" I thought…what have I not done? Then I got an idea and looked at Lilly pointedly, "Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher to bump up my grades."

She shot me a mock-glare and drank, "That was one time!" she countered as the other two stared at her in disbelief, "And so long ago! Besides, if I failed that class I'd have to take extra classes and that was _not_ going to happen."

I was laughing and I don't think the others knew what to do, laugh or cry, "Lilly you whore." Logan managed and she just burst out laughing.

"Flatterer, oh well…moving on. Never have I ever done something I regret." Ooh, everyone drank at that. I guess that was just Lilly for you, she was confident in everything she did but she knew what would hurt people before she did anything.

"Never have I ever caught my parents doing the deed." Luke said, Logan drank then shivered and we all laughed.

"Traumatising. Never have I everrr….pressured a friend to break up with someone." I glanced at Lilly and she sighed before drinking, "Oh? Explain." Logan said, catching the movement.

She sighed, "Just before she disappeared I wanted Ronnie to break up with Duncan. I had a plan."

"Which I still don't know about…" I added with a smirk.

"You will! I'll tell you later in our DMC." She assured me, "Your turn, what haven't you done 'Ronica?"

I sighed, thinking about it, "Never have I ever been arrested."

Logan drank and I raised a curious eyebrow at him but he just shrugged, "S'nothing. Going with the theme, never have I ever been in handcuffs."

"You got arrested but weren't put in handcuffs?" he nodded and smiled. Lilly was the only other person to drink at that besides me, of course.

"Why were you- oh…" Logan began but was cut off when Lilly threw a bottle at him, none too gently. He winced a little but I just laughed at it all.

I shook my head, "Seriously, you can talk about it, I don't mind at all." I assured them but he still looked guilty so I decided to move of the conversation, "Never have I ever jumped in a pool fully clothed." Just to lighten the mood. I did _not_ want what happened next to happen.

They all exchanged a look and the next thing I knew; Logan was jumping to his feet and swinging me up into his arms, standing by the edge of the pool.

I let out a screech of surprise, "Logan don't! My arm's in a fucking cast! Dude!" I yelled, kind of desperate. I'd love to be able to jump in the pool…damn you Darren…damn you. They were all in hysterics as he let out a dramatic sigh and let me down.

"Fun sponge." He smirked and I shot him an amused glare.

Lilly jumped to her feet then and skipped over, "Well, I think it's time to retreat inside. Mars, my room now. We have some talking to do." She announced in her usual authorotive way. "You two? Sleep anywhere." She added with a shrug, arm already linked with mine and pulling me along. I smiled and gave them a small wave before following willingly. And then I found myself in a room that I hadn't been in to in a very long time.

"Lil you haven't changed your room at all!" I commented, wondering around the huge room and stopping to study the huge collaged wall. It was covered in photos, tickets, magazine cuttings…everything. She used to constantly change it; as in at least once a fortnight.

She shrugged, "There wasn't much new to put up. All the tickets and photos were things with you. It just didn't seem right to have photos of Madison and Shelley on The Wall." She said it lightly but I could hear the pain underneath. With a sigh I sat down on the bed opposite her. "But you're back now…finally. New wall on its way."

I smiled, "I quite like this one though."

"Same." We were both silent for a minute, looking at the wall which Celeste always despised. Then she spoke again, "So, first and foremost, there is something I _need_ to know."

"What's that?" I asked, smiling again.

"Where'd your V-Card go?"

Goodbye smile.

I sighed and shrugged, "Aw c'mon Ronnie; you can tell me anything." I think she knew what happened really, I could tell by the tone of her voice. But she didn't want to believe it. Who would?

"Lilly they did a whole lot of shitty things to me okay? Rape was like a weekly occurrence. It happened, it's bad, but it's done." I told her with a small shrug.

She was silent for another minute, when I looked up I found her watching me with glassy eyes. "Ronica…" she began, then seemed unable to find the right words and just pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and sank into her, hugging her back. I could feel a slight dampness seeping through my hair so I knew she was crying. Then I guess everyone needed to get it out. Somehow I'd managed to avoid a huge breakdown. After a few months you just kind of accept things. You can't get out so take it lying down like the coward you are.

We stayed like that for a long time, sinking slowly to be lying down. Then I moved to pull the covers over us in the middle of her vast bed and lay down again. After a long while of silence a thought came into my head; one that had been bugging me for quite a while now. "Hey Lil?"

"Yeah V?"

"The day I went. You called and said you had something you had to tell me. A secret or something. Was it important?" I asked.

She smiled slightly and shrugged, "Well it's definitely the real reason Logan ended things for good." I raised an eyebrow in question, "C'mon V, me cheating was expected. I always did with him; that didn't matter so much. It was just who I cheated with that time."

Oh god… "You didn't…?" Please let my thoughts be wrong.

She was trying to hold back a grin and failing miserably, "Oh yeah, Aaron Echolls."

My mouth was hanging open in shock and incredulity, "That…that's _gross_ Lilly! He's _old_! And he's Logan's _dad_!"

Now she was laughing, nodding, "I know! I know but he such a DILF! _And_ I was…am…a bitch." She said, almost sounding like she was trying to justify it.

I sighed and shook my head, "You're sick Lil." But I couldn't help but smile a little myself. I felt bad for Logan, but this was just so typically Lilly. It was so normal. And for the first time in a long time, my take on 'normal' was returning to normal.

**Done! I'm sorry this took so long and thank you so much for all the reviews. I was really busy this last week so had no time. I know this chapter seems to go on a bit, it's a little boring and all; but I did kinda rush it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**As usual 65+ reviews for an update. Thank youuuu **

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return of a Friend **

**Sorry for the massive delay. I've been unusually distracted lately and I'm going on holiday for ages tomorrow. Very sorry but I'm glad you like it and you are all fantastic.**

**70 reviews...wowza. It's definitely a first. So thank you very much. You're reaching my update limit things so quickly I have no time to write the update! So I apologize for the delays. But thank you still. **

**And also, sorry for the blabbing at the beginning here. **

**Chapter Six **

I woke up weirdly early considering the amount of alcohol I consumed. Nine o'clock found me a completely silent house. Lilly was still passed out on the bed, as per usual having stolen all the covers. Yawning, I stood and stretched; momentarily forgetting the bullet wound in my side and hissing when it stretched. The mark was still there and I'd definitely be left with a scar; it still hurt too but other than that it was, as it should be, much better.

Still dressed in yesterdays clothes, I crossed to Lilly's massive walk-in wardrobe (which was at least as big as my own room) and stripped down to my underwear, then pulled on a black tank top and some old black short tracksuit shorts. I pulled my hair up into a messy top knot before heading downstairs.

Celeste and Jake were upstate for a few days at some elite convention or other. Then Duncan had stayed over at Meg's so the house was pretty quiet. It was unbelievably strange being back here. Even more since I knew it was the house of Jake Kane, who was partly responsible. Maybe I shouldn't think that, but I couldn't help it. If he wasn't the head of some huge network of criminals and gangs then the past year would have been spent right here in Neptune with my friends and family; blissfully ignorant of the world. At least I had that to thank him for.

I padded over to the kitchen and the fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk and then found a banana and some raspberries. Knowing exactly where everything was kept, I pulled out the blender, poured in the ingredients, clicked the button and a minute later I had me a banana and raspberry smoothie. I poured it into a glass and began sipping it through a straw before heading outside. On the way I spotted Logan's dark grey hoodie hanging over a chair and pulled it on. Of course it was way too big and the sleeves covered my hands but hell, it was comfy.

I sat down by the edge of the pool, swinging my legs down and in the cool water. It was bright and I was sure most people were off to work…or already there…but there was that morning feeling in the air. The one that you can't really describe but everyone knows. I let out a long sigh and set the half full glass down by my side, staring down at the shimmering water.

I wanted to get in, go swimming. I _really_ wanted to go swimming. I hadn't been in over a year now and suddenly I found that withdrawal was hitting me. Before everything happened I used to swim religiously every week. More often in the summer of course, when the four of us would spend days camped out beside one of our pools. More likely one of theirs since they were bigger and nicer. I even went in the cold seasons; winter and autumn. I just loved it. You always felt so light in the water, floating and weightless. Then free when you actually put some effort into swimming.

But now, I was so close to being able to but I still couldn't. This damn cast holding me back; there was always something holding me back. Letting out another heavy sigh, I lay back and closed my eyes, kicking my legs slightly in the water. Not a minute later I heard the French doors open and close, then a second later someone approaching. I opened one eye and smiled as Logan sat down besides me, rolling up his trousers before dropping his legs into the water too. As I sat up he reached over to take my drink and sipped the straw. "Nice." He commented, and then continued drinking.

"Ay!" I protested, reaching for my rapidly disappearing drink and he laughed before handing it back. I drank some before setting it back down, then I looked at him. He looked good. Damn Veronica, stop it! But he did…his hair was ruffled like he'd just got out of bed and he was wearing some black tracksuits and a white t-shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" I think I blushed a little, not realising that I'd been staring at him. Forcing myself to remain nonchalant (on the surface that is), I shrugged. He just grinned in that arrogant way that only he can do.

"Cocky." I smirked and he nodded in amused agreement, "Why you up so early anyway?"

He shrugged, "This is late for me. I always get up early." Ahh yes, the dedicated surfer's internal alarm clock.

"You're crazy. Getting up _before _9?"

"It's worth it. You should try it sometime."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking my head slightly, "Me? Surfing? That would be weird. Plus I'd be shit at it."

"Well you've never done it before. How about I teach you?" he smirked and I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get out of this.

"You can try." I allowed and he grinned happily. We fell back into a comfortable silence. I pulled one leg up and rested my head on my knee, watching the movement of the water made by my other leg. I hardly noticed it when he linked his fingers with mine, our hands entwined between us. Then Dick called from the house and he and Lilly joined noisily with their breakfast. And on the morning went.

At eleven o'clock Dick dropped me home to get ready for the conference. I showered and dressed in some skinny jeans and a black tank top, leaving my hair down. My dad drove me to the sheriffs department where we were greeted by a shocking number of reporters. There seemed to be hundreds of them! All flashing lights, cameras and shouts. Deputy Sacks signalled for us to drive round to the back entrance where only the squad cars were meant to go.

The inside of the building was crazy; there were people everywhere. In the main hall/corridor area I found Lilly, Duncan and Logan and went straight to greet them all. Then Lamb, Cliff and my dad gave me pep talks and told me what to do. Then finally, Lamb went out to the make-shift podium and spoke to the restless crowd; we all stood on the steps to the side of him. Lilly was gripping my left hand and Logan my right, Duncan was just behind Lilly and me. It couldn't have been five minutes later when he finished and signalled for me to go up which I did reluctantly. Why did I have to do this?

"Veronica!"

"What happened to you Veronica?"

"Who took you Veronica?"

"Did you really get kidnapped Veronica?"

Veronica, Veronica, Veronica! How the hell was I supposed to get a word in? I did manage though. I told them roughly what happened, though a very vague version. I didn't say anything about Darren, Boon, Finn and Mark other than it was four guys. I wasn't sure why, I had every right to tell the world. But I didn't want to.

Halfway through, I spotted a group a little way behind the huge crowd; about ten PCHer's where watching and listening. I caught Weevil's eye and he nodded encouragingly, giving me a small smile. I carried on answering the questions as best as I wanted.

It was just before Lamb took over again that I spotted something else. Some_one_ else. A man standing in the middle of the crowd, somehow I'd missed him. He had short brown hair and cold brown eyes; wasn't especially good-looking or ugly. He was medium height and wore plain dark clothes.

Mark Jameston.

I froze and a small, evil smirk curved his lips. I couldn't help it. Why was he here? Did that mean the others were here? What would they do? Would they take me again? Oh fuck!

I didn't notice Lamb beside me, saying that I was done. I hardly noticed myself walking back to the others. I looked away for a second when Logan took my hand, and when I looked back, he was gone.

When we got to the car I tried to persuade myself it was just my imagination. That I hadn't really seen him. That it was just my mind playing cruel tricks on me. But what were the chances?

The second we arrived back at the flat I ran to my room and locked the door behind me, barely registering my dad and friend's confusion and surprise. Pacing restlessly, I tangled my hands together. Memories that I thought I'd almost forgotten were flooding back to me. The ones that I'd tried blocked out. The ones I'd forced myself to lock away in the back of my mind, never to be found again, to make me stronger. To make me be able to move on. To make me get over it all. And now they were back.

The first time they drugged me. The first time they hit me. The first time they used their belts on my back. The first time they kicked me so hard they broke my ribs. The first time they broke my bones. The first time they stabbed me. The first time they held my head under icy water just to watch me panic and give up. The first time they poured boiling water on my arm just to watch me scream. They first time they raped me.

How could I have even _pretended_ to be okay…with _any_ of that? How could I have kept up this act for so long? I let out a strangled sob and dropped down onto the bed. There were tears in my eyes, spilling down my cheeks. My hands went to cover my face and, as my shoulders began to shake, I lowered my head to my knees.

I knew I was scarred. I'd known that for a long time; how could I not? Physically the scars were abundantly clear. But emotionally? Mentally? I'd expected them so I hadn't noticed their presence. I'd always told myself that I was stronger than that. That I wasn't the naïve, innocent little girl who got kidnapped. I wouldn't break easily. I wouldn't break at all. Then I got home and I could let myself forget.

Pipe-dream.

**Sorry it was so short and that it was so rushed. A lot of people commented on how unrealistic her 'mental recovery' was so this chapter was mainly for them. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**-M**


End file.
